Survivors from Troi's POV
by smo13
Summary: what would it be like if the TNG episode "Survivors"' had been from the POV of Troi? some extra scenes added, quotes from the actual episode,shows what goes on in Troi's mind throughout the episode including while she is in a coma. Rated K for mentions of pain. Marked as Troi/Crusher, but really Troi/Riker, Troi/Picard friendship, and Troi/Crusher friendship.Enjoy!


**This is what I think would happen if the episode "Survivors" was from Troi's POV. I was also thinking about doing this for another episode. Any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: there are quotes from the actual episode. None of them belong to me. They are all property of Gene Roddenberry and all the other TNG people. I hope you enjoy:)**

Survivors: Troi's Pain

I was walking around in my quarters thinking about Rishon and Kevin. I had my hot chocolate in hand. I was quite relaxed mostly because I thought I had almost completely adjusted to blocking people's feelings out. I was just about to sit on my bed when I suddenly heard this strange tune in my head. It almost sounded like a waltzing song. I sat down very confused. When the tune ended, it suddenly started over again. The tune kept playing over and over again getting louder every time. I was getting very distracted. In the few moments I had between repeats, I thought… _I can't hear or feel Rishon or Kevin anymore. _At this point, though, I just wanted the music to stop. Suddenly, I heard a voice come through my communicator chip. It was the captain. He ordered the senior staff to the Observation Lounge for a meeting. Oh, great, now I have to sit through an entire meeting attempting to listen with that stupid music still in my head.

When I arrived at the meeting, everyone was already there completely normal with no music in their heads. The away team had returned and was undamaged…other then Will's incident with the trap, which was actually quite funny. They talked about what they had found and what they discovered. I could only make out a few words because I was so distracted by this music. When the captain addressed me, he had to say my name three times before I answered. I told him that I sensed nothing. I went back to only hearing the music. Everyone else's voices were fading. I could tell Will was looking at me. I, once again, tried to ignore that and the repeated tune. I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I asked to go to my quarters. The captain let me. Dr. Crusher asked if there was anything she could do. I answered with a simple shake of the head and a smile. When, I left, I had bout twenty minutes of solitude in my quarters. The music was getting louder and louder. I was close to the point of hysteria and I know what that means considering I have a degree in psychology and I was definitely reaching that point. I suddenly heard the door chime.

"Come," I said as I ran to the bathroom to fix my hair. I heard a voice from behind me. It was calm, soothing, and quiet. I realized it was the voice of the captain. I turned around to face him with a fake smile on my face.

"I was concerned. I came to see if I could be of any help," asked the Captain.

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. I'm tired, that's all, " I replied in an untrue tone. I could tell the captain did not believe me.

"I don't have your gift for reading emotions, Counselor, but I can tell when someone is in pain and hiding it," stated Picard not to my surprise. I started to reply.

"It's so silly. I hear music. In my mind. Music that won't stop," I said simply. The captain probably thought I was crazy.

"Perhaps it's a symptom of fatigue. We've all been inflicted one time or another with the song that wouldn't quit."

"No…it's deeper than that. The song never stops for an instant. It plays in perfect clarity from beginning to end over and over again." I continued, "I don't even know what song it is…I've never heard it before!"

"When did this start?" questioned Picard.

"A few hours ago. While the away team was on the surface. I was trying to…I was thinking of Rishon and Kevin…"

"Rishon and Kevin…And?" asked the Captain. I shook my head.

"I can't explain. They're elusive. They're…I'm sorry…" I tried to continue, but the music was overwhelming.

"Get some rest. Take the necessary sleep inducements if you have to," replied the Captain sympathetically. I gave him a weak nod. I wanted to try and help, but I was not feeling hopeful. Suddenly, we both heard Red Alert sounding throughout the ship. The captain left to assist with the red alert on the bridge.

As soon as he left, I walked to the replicator and ordered hot chocolate. I sat on my couch and started drinking it. The music was very loud at this point almost as loud as a rock concert. The notes were vibrating in my head over and over and over again. I turned to the table and grabbed the nearest PADD hoping that some work would distract me. This PADD was filled with information on Rishon and Kevin. When I looked at the information, the music stopped temporarily giving me some peace. Without the distraction of the music, I started sensing Kevin. This gave me a sudden realization: Kevin wasn't…"Ah" I screamed in pain. Before I could even finish my thought a burst of pain went through my head. I had yelled so loud that I could sense Will had heard me telepathically. Great, now he was concerned, too. After a slight distraction, I heard the familiar tune in my head only louder. I could hardly concentrate on anything happening around me.

I heard the door open and footsteps running to my side. At this point, I was on the floor crying and complaining to the space around me. I could tell that the person approaching me was Will from the familiar concern I sensed in him. He came up to me He grasped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth whispering words into my ear in an attempt to comfort me. I could not hide my pain from him any longer. I cried into him telling him to make the music stop. I heard him call to sickbay. Not even ten minutes later, I watched as three figures came towards me. They helped me onto my chair where I sat and screamed to the point of hysteria. I heard the figures call for Doctor Crusher. She appeared two minutes later.

"Stop, Make it stop! Please, I'll do anything, make it stop!" I screamed as Beverly walked towards me. She comes to stand in front of me.

"Deanna, please. I'm here to help," Crusher said trying to calm me.

"It's getting louder! So loud…I can't stand it, make it stop!" I continued to cry.

"Move her to the bed," I heard the doctor say in my haze of music. I settled down enough to allow the medical assistants to bring me to my bed. I saw Crusher take out her medical hypospray.

"This will relax you," she said calmly. She injected the hypospray and I hoped for the best, but I still heard the music.

"I hear it! It's still there! It's so loud…" I replied.

"Move her to Sickbay," the doctor yelled at her assistants. I reacted with fright at her idea.

"No! I want to stay in my quarters," I protested.

"I can get you to sleep there."

"I don't' want to sleep! The music will only follow me!"

"I can induce delta sleep…Tune out even your deepest dreams," Beverly replied calmly.

"But it's not a dream! You've got to understand that! It's not a dream…it's real!" I replied frantically. She kept talking to me in an effort of comfort. I followed her every word. Her voice was so soothing, but the music was overwhelming. I wanted to listen to her, but my mind refused. She administered another hypospray. This one made me feel my eyes closing. I was asleep. I though I had rid of the music. But then, I heard the music again loud and clear. I heard Beverly speaking to someone although her words were so quiet and hazy.

"I don't understand it. I've inhibited almost all the activity of the neocortex and she continues to behave as if she's hearing the music…We're going to have to shield her from all outside stimuli by inducing coma," I heard these words and just hoped that it would work. They performed the procedure and later Beverly told me she watched me as I slipped into a coma. My expression still showed distress leaving Beverly very concerned and not knowing what to do next.

The next few moments were very dream-like. I was still hearing the music, but it was like I was in a dream. I dreamed of the music, the notes, attacking my mind and body. I felt this way for another twenty-four hours.

Much later, the music suddenly was gone almost as if it were sucked out of my body. My whole body and mind relaxed. My dream was of Betazed. I was with Will and we were sitting the meadow talking. A smile appeared on my face. I could now sense Kevin again. I found out what he had done. No wonder he had implanted the music in my head. Dr. Crusher woke me and I found Beverly, Will, and the Captain smiling down at me.

"How are you?" asked Will.

"Fine, perfectly fine, " I replied with a smile.

After this exchange we all walked to the bridge together. WE sat in our seats ready for our next mission.

"Helm…break orbit. Full impulse," commanded Will. And off we went.


End file.
